


Cat Scratch

by Starkvenger



Series: Crackvengers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Artist Steve Rogers, Cat Tony, Cat Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, Protective Steve, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a crazed lunatic bent on doing- SOMETHING to New York, Tony Stark finds himself in a situation he'd never expect- with furry paws, a tail, and no clue who the worried people around him are.<br/>Now, The Avengers will have to figure out a way to change Tony back to normal, before his old life and friends are forgotten for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Meow

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of the Kitten at the beginning is what Tony looks like in kitten form.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

It had started out as a peaceful day, the sun was out and the sound of traffic raged far down below the penthouse of Avengers' Tower. The morning was warm, light streaming in through Tony's thick curtains and shining right in his eyes. "uugghh..." he groaned, waving his arm around sleepily to try and block the sunlight. He huffed, giving up and sighing as he sat up in the bed. "Jarvis..." he muttered, stretching his arms and back with a satisfying series of popping sounds. 

The A.I. responded diligently, bringing up the lights of the bedroom so that Tony could see his surroundings. "Coffee brewing...?" the man asked, stifling a yawn. Jarvis replied with a "Yes Sir." as Tony swung his legs over the edge and stood up. He trudged to his bedroom door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he opened it. 

The billionaire dragged himself through the hallway and into the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes and butter filled his nose and woke him up a bit. "Steve, you cooking?" he asked, taking another whiff of the sweet air as he walked, eyeing the blonde at the stove.

"Yes, Tony. I'm the only one who ever makes breakfast?" the soldier replied with a smile. Tony's chest got warm whenever he did that, his rugged jaw fixed with the perfectly white teeth making him look like some model out of a magazine. He smiled back, though not truly as he physically couldn't until he had downed at least 2 cups of coffee.

"I resent that," Bruce called, not looking up from his newspaper at the table. He sipped black coffee as he read, small framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Bruce." Steve said with a chuckle, turning back to the food on the stove.

Tony walked to the coffee maker, squeezing by Steve in the process and poured himself a cup, steam curling and rising above the, what Tony considered, to be a heavenly drink. He then took his seat at one end of the table, grabbing a StarkPad to look over designs for his newest armor. A plate of warm, buttery pancakes was set in front of him, Steve smiling and setting the towel he'd been using over his shoulder.

He thanked the man, setting down the tablet in favor of drowning his pancakes in syrup. He dug in and shuddered at the taste, practically inhaling the buttery goodness. He was about half-way through his pancake when the alarm sounded.  

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE," Steve said, turning a dial to turn off the stove as he stopped what he was doing, flipping into work mode. Tony stood, as did Bruce, and they followed him into the lounge, where they always met for assembly. 

"Whats it this time..." Clint groaned, trudging into the room. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, along with...was that pizza on his cheeks? He was followed by Natasha, who was already suited up. "Can't we just have a day to ourselves.." Tony heard Clint mutter, watching with disinterest as the captain pulled up a hologram.

"Seems like SHIELD cameras have picked up on activity down on main street. Apparently they saw a man with some staff who was wielding it to summon animals of varying sizes and species. Let's get suited out and head to main street." Steve said, in full-on work mode by now. 

They dispersed, each member going off to get ready. Tony jogged downstairs, going into the workshop and suiting up with the mark 57. He blasted out of the launching pad, just as the rest of the team took flight in the Avengejet. "Iron Man, since Thor is in Asgard, you're going to need to step up and hit extra hard," Steve said over the comms, as he laid out a strategy.

"If we distract him here, then we can flank him around back. Then we-" Steve was interrupted by the swearing of the jet, diving to get out of the way of a large, predatory bird. "NOT COOL MAN!!" Clint yelled angrily from the pilot's seat. 

The jet swerved again, diving and ducking as various birds attacked it, most with utter failure. "Cap, I don't think your strategy is gonna work. So I say, hit em hard and keep on going." Tony said, blasting ahead of the jet and the animals. Steve was about to protest, but Tony switched off his comm before he could get lectured. 

The man flew around the lunatic, trying to blast him without harming the creatures that surrounded him. He pointed in Tony's direction, a flock of very angry eagles coming his way. he flew down to avoid them, ending up landing in the middle of a group of large cats of varying species. 

Lions growled while Tigers chuffed, all in a seemingly pissed off mood. He didn't like that. While his armor could stand up to bullets just fine, 120 pounds of force clamping down on his arm was not something he wanted to happen. Not today at least.

The lunatic laughed, staring right down at Tony with a what else? Crazed look in his bright green eyes. He aimed the staff at Tony, sending a blast aimed right for him. Tony countered with a repulser blast, the beams of energy fighting for dominance. "I can d-do this all day-" Tony said, not knowing of the panther that had begun to approach him.

He was beginning to win when he felt something sharp pierce his armor, pain flaring in his legs he cut the repulser. the green beam of energy came down full speed at him, striking him hard and enveloping Tony in a blinding green light. 

The man screamed in pain, trying desperately to move as he felt his whole body burn as if on fire. Then he was dropped, smoke rising from the suit as he fell to the asphalt with a clunk. 

Tony tried to stay awake, he really did, but the pain overwhelmed him, lulling him into the darkness that was so inviting...it was so easy just to slip....off.....to....sleep.......... before he knew it he had passed out.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

The AvengeJet landed just moments after Tony fell, Steve rushing out and kneeling first beside Tony. "Hawkeye! Hulk! Take him down!" he commanded, turning back to Tony. "Shit shit shit..." he muttered, Natasha looking to the battle then back to Steve. She pulled out a knife as a pair of cougars approached them, snarling. She then ran to attack, leaving Steve alone with the billionaire. 

"Tony...Tony wake up!" he said, shaking the armor with no response. "Please, come on Tones..." he tried putting his ear to the chest plate, but unable to hear anything, he had to open the shell himself.

Steve eyed the mask, finding a crease he could slip his fingers into and popped off the metal, tossing it away. "Tony no no no..." he muttered, looking at the man's closed eyes. He put his ear against Tony's mouth, and hearing the faintest sound of breathing, let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Thank god..." he murmured, as Clint's voice came over the communicator. 

"Cap, the dude just vanished! Like- Poof. This is freaky shit, man. All the animals are gone too." he reported, as Natasha walked over. "The cougars vanished into thin air." she said simply, looking to Tony. "He alright?" she asked. 

"Not sure. We need to get back to the tower. Tell SHIELD to go after him. We gotta get Tony medical attention." he said with urgency in his voice, as he heaved the heavy armor into his arms, bridal style, and walked back to the jet.

"Barton, Get us home, NOW." the urgency was starting to build, and beginning to sound like panic. Clint ran to the pilot's seat, flipping switches and getting them in the air. 

Once they got back to the tower, Steve (along with Jarvis's help) got the armor off of Tony and had brought him to his room. He hadn't woken up the entire trip, and according to Bruce, had a fractured tibia. 

The scientist chose that moment to enter the room, a clipboard in his hand. "Fury wants to meet with us. Mission report." he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Steve looked back to Tony, wanting to be there when the man woke up. But- duty was duty.

He sighed, standing up and walking over to the door. Steve paused in the doorway, biting his lip as he took a hesitant glance back at the bed. Bruce tugged on his arm, and they went to the lounge where Fury was waiting on the call.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

When Tony woke up, his head was spinning and everything seemed huge. He felt like his senses were overloaded, and he was tangled up in some mess. At first, his head was swimming so much that he wanted to just go back to sleep, but he also wanted to see Steve. Tony tried sitting up, looking down to see that he was in a pool of- clothing? specifically HIS clothing. 

'What the hell....?' he thought, noticing something off about the room. Everything wasn't just big or distorted. It was HUGE. Tony looked around and down again to see furry white paws. 

Wait. Paws?

He tumbled backward, yelping at the sight of the fluffy appendages attached to him. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" he shrieked, the cry coming out as a strangled yowl. "No. No this CANNOT be happening to me-" he mewed, standing to spin in a circle. Black fur. Fluffy tail. White paws. He felt his nose twitch, noticing long, fine hairs on the end of his cheeks. Whiskers. Fucking whiskers. 

He was about to have a panic attack when- suddenly everything was calm. Something in the very back of his mind was screaming faintly, but everything seemed ordinary. He had forgotten why he was so angry, why he had been freaking out in the first place. Tony looked down, seeing a perfectly normal kitten body.  

The way he'd _always_ been. 

Tony untangled himself from the clothing and scurried under the pillow, trying to find a place that was cozy and warm, the previous place he had been being too open. He heard footsteps out in the hall, followed by muffled voices. 

Instinct took over as he hissed silently at the intruders. He heard a gasp, then the voices got a bit louder and jumbled together. 

He poked his head out to see what was happening and looked up to see a tall blonde man, along with the several other scary-looking humans, staring down at him in shock. He mewed, tilting his head as they stared.

Tony noticed that the muscular blonde was gripping his shirt, and looked at it. He wanted to paw at it, give him something to play with, but Tony wasn't sure if he could trust these humans. When the blonde noticed his view, he dropped the clothing on the bed.

"Tony?" Steve asked.


	2. Shoes & Shiny Things

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ 

Steve had come running into Tony's room when he heard the ungodly yowl, looking around for something that may have been in the room with Tony. He noticed that the man in question was gone, but his clothes were still present. Not a good sign. Then they noticed the black fluffball curled up under Tony's pillow.

The kitten that sat on the bed was small. VERY small. Steve watched as its whiskers twitched, meowing up at him and staring at Tony's shirt in his hand. The animal's view kept shifting between him and the clothing until something clicked.

The soldier dropped the shirt, jaw going slack. "Tony?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he stared at the feline. The rest of the group had taken notice too, but Steve didn't worry about that as the kitten meowed in reply, taking a tentative step forward. 

He scooped the feline up into his hands, blinking as it sat down and stared at him. the kitten purred, curling up to lie down in his warm palm. Steve looked around him, brow furrowed as the kitten fell asleep.

"You sure that's...Tony?" Clint asked, crossing his arms. They had moved into the living room by now, and the kitten had woken up and left Steve's hands behind in favor of a shoe on the floor. 

Steve watched the feline, furrowing his brow even further as he acted like a normal kitten, not a billionaire-turned-kitten. The soldier looked to Bruce, who had been reading data on his tablet. "Bruce? Is this Tony?" he asked hopefully. 

The doctor sighed, taking off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and put them back on, then looked at Steve. "I'm afraid so, judging on fur sample. Though I'm not sure why he's acting like this, I may be able to figure it out of we can get him in the lab for scanning," he said, looking to the feline on the floor, whose head had been shoved inside the shoe and was mewing, desperately trying to get free. 

Steve took pity on the creature, standing to pull the kitten's head out of the shoe and scratch his ears. Tony purred, leaning into the touch as the rest of the group exchanged worrying glances.

The collective group followed Bruce to his lab, Steve clutching Tony as they walked, trying not to think about his teammate's future. 'Please be ok please be ok...' he thought, so lost in thought he hadn't heard the doctor speak.

"Steve!" Bruce said, snapping him from his thoughts. "What? What happened?" he asked, looking around. They were in the lab, surrounded by various machines and blinking lights, with counters filled with papers and vials. In the center of the room sat a pristine white counter with a light overhead.

"I said, can you set Tony down on the table? There's a scanner built into it that will check his bios and brainwaves." Bruce told him calmly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Clint and Natasha watched then, talking amongst themselves against the wall.

Once set down, Tony began to mew, instantly trying to climb back into Steve's arms. 'N-no, Tony stay..." he said, holding his hands out in gesture, which he wasn't sure if the feline even understood.

Bruce then began to scratch behind the kitten's ears, a purr emitting from its throat. Tony stopped meowing and turned his attention to Bruce, pushing his head into Bruce's large hands. "This is going to take about half an hour if you guys want to go do something else," Bruce said, still scratching Tony's ears as he pulled up a holographic monitor. 

A twang of jealousy hit Steve, wanting to grab Tony and take him away, and NOT leave him alone with Bruce. But- he knew he couldn't do that. Steve wasn't even sure where the jealousy had come from, knowing that it just hit him hard. 

Clint shrugged, pulling on Natasha's arm. "Well while Bruce is busy being sciencey, I'm gonna go grab some leftover pizza and head to the gym. You guys wanna come?" he asked, pleading to the red-head. She raised an eyebrow in thought, then nodded. "I'm going to beat your ass during sparring anyways, so sure." and with that, they turned and left.

Steve continued watching the table, Bruce having set a sock on it to keep Tony busy. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to go a few rounds in the gym...' he thought, brow furrowing at the thought of leaving Tony. 'Get your mind off it.' his head told him and left the lab without a look-back.

 ★ ★ ★ ★ ★

Tony, as the humans had been calling him, so he assumed it was his name, had been taken into a large room with soft floors. There was a big brown comfy thing that the humans liked to sit on, and they were meowing to each other as tony found a big stinky toy to play with. 

He had stuck his head inside, his whiskers telling him he could fit, but once inside he couldn't get out. Tony started tugging and pulling, but his paw got tangled up in the string attached to the stinky toy. 

Suddenly, he felt two large things wrap around him and lift him up, the toy falling off and getting tossed to the floor. Tony looked up to see the blonde human holding him, scratching behind his ears. The motion made his whole body vibrate, a loud purr emitting from his throat as he leaned into the touch. 

Before he realized, the humans (and Tony) were moving out of the room and going down a long, skinny room. The went down some stairs, all while Tony was being wonderfully scratched. Once they reached a funny clear door, they went inside and Tony instantly got scared.

He didn't know what it was about this place, whether it be the large, shiny boxes or the flashing lights or the smell of bad. He heard the humans meowing again, the one with circles in front of his eyes saying Tony's name, and what he assumed was the blonde human's name as well. Then he was talking, and Tony was set on the cold white surface in the middle of the room.

Above him, a mini sun shined, and he didn't like it in his eyes. The surface beneath him was cold, and the pads of his feet didn't appreciate this. Tony decided he didn't want to be on there, trying to go back to the human who'd been holding him- Steve, he thought the humans had meowed. The human didn't seem to want Tony in return, and he was confused on why.

Had he done something wrong?

Was he not supposed to play with the stinky toy?

Did his fur smell?

Tony mewed for the human, watching him meow in return and say his name. It sounded something like "Moh Tony mray" and he couldn't make sense of it. He felt a tug at his tail, then large things start scratching behind his ears. It didn't feel as good as when the other human- what was his call? Steve! It was Steve! It didn't feel as good as when he did it, but the gesture was still greatly appreciated.

He purred, freezing in his tracks as he turned to see that the man with circles in front of his eyes was the one doing the petting. He scampered over to him, purring loudly as he was given more scratches. 

Before long, the man had put a fluffy toy down on the surface and Tony had begun inspecting it. He pawed at the object, mewing as he pounced. 'I got you!' he thought, tail swishing in the air.   


Tony hadn't even noticed that all of the other humans had left, leaving him and the circle eyes man alone in the scary room. He was too busy trying to maim the soft toy. The kitten was about to try again when his claws got stuck in the fabric. He mewed, trying to pull away from the toy.

For the second time that day, Tony felt himself be pulled gently off the toy, and placed back on the surface. He mewed as the circle eye man set him down, then watched as he grabbed a shiny box with blinking lights and handle. He came back towards Tony, which made his fur puff up in defense. 

The man waved the shiny silver box over him a couple times, the thing beeping and spooking Tony. The man hummed, tapping a blue flat thing that floated in the air. He pushed the circles up his small muzzle and meowed to himself, and Tony took this chance to lay down. 

He had closed his eyes and was about to take a nap when he was picked up, circle eyes carrying him out of the scary room, which Tony was very grateful for. He sat in the man's arms and purred while he ran his hands over Tony's slick black fur. 

They were moving, although to where Tony couldn't say. He had only seen 3 rooms of this den, and apparently they were moving to another. The man opened a door and Tony's nose was hit with the smell of sweat and adrenaline, making his fur stand on end. 

The room was big, with light blue floors that looked soft. Along the walls, weights and weird curvy sticks hung from rails. Mirrors lined a back wall, reaching from the tip of the ceiling to the floor. There was a raised level with red white and blue springy cords around it, and two humans were inside- mating? 

Tony watched curiously as they tumbled on the floor, grunting and the male human was seemingly crying.

Yea, they were probably mating.

The blonde man was attacking a big toy that hung from the ceiling, and Tony started getting excited when they approached him. He mewed for the man, but the soldier apparently didn't hear him because he continued attacking the heavy toy. 

The kitten managed to wriggle out of the circle eye man's grip as he set down the stack of papers he'd been holding, bolting towards the large man to help him attack the toy. Tony mewed excitedly, pawing at the bag and getting tangled up underneath the blonde's feet before the inevitable happened. 

Tony felt a sharp, crushing pain flare in his tail, and he let out a wail. He then darted off to hide underneath one of the big shiny boxes that were in the smelly room. 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★


	3. Tub o' Torture

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

A pitiful, pain-filled yowl filled the air of the gym, catching the attention of Clint and Natasha in the ring, and snapping Steve out of his concentration. All he saw was a small black blur dart underneath the fridge, guilt overcoming him when he realized what had happened. 

"Oh shit, I stepped on his tail-" Steve said as he left the punching bag behind, running to crouch in front of the fridge. He looked underneath, seeing nothing but two shining orbs gaze back out at him. "I'm so sorry..." he said, trying to get a better look.

He heard a hiss, taking that as a cue to get back. Bruce, along with Natasha and Clint, had begun rushing over to see what had happened.

"Everything alright?" Clint asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"We heard a screech- Where's Tony?" Natasha asked, glancing at the place Steve had just been crouched at.

"Did you step on him...?" she asked, crossing her arms. She didn't wait for an answer, walking over to where Steve was as he quickly moved out of her way. The assassin got down on the ground, peering under the cooling object to see the two glowing orbs Steve had seen. 

Clint had begun to take off his gloves, watching Natasha out of the corner of his eye as he did. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, guilt washing over him again as she tried to coax the kitten out.

"Come here Tony..." she said softly, her voice full of a genuine kindness that confused the three men watching. Natasha watched as the orbs slowly got bigger, Tony approaching her. "That's it. A little closer..." she muttered, smiling at the feline. 

Tony got to the edge of darkness and rubbed his head against her outstretched hand, oil and gunk getting on her skin. She didn't pull away, allowing the kitten to continue to rub against her. He flinched when she wrapped her hand around his body, his claw dragging along the smooth concrete as she pulled him out slowly. 

The feline was covered in foul smelling liquid, oil, and some green gunk. His fur was matted from the liquid and dust clung to his body as he was dragged out and held close to Natasha's chest. His tail was a crooked, crumpled appendage that sat limply at his side, only the very tip swaying gently.

She tried to calm him, rhythmically stroking his fur until it started to smooth itself out and his breathing return to normal. He continued to shake though it was like more from the cold than from fear.

Natasha sighed, cradling the feline as she walked out of the gym without another word.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

Bruce watched Natasha leave, keeping his mouth shut for the ordeal. He then sighed, looking back to the bench he had put his papers on. "Well..." he broke the silence, gathering the documents. 

"The scans are done, at least," he said, picking through the papers. The man pulled out a document and laid it on top, eyes scanning it to make sure. "Yep. this one. Alright, the data from the scans say that Tony is a healthy, American shorthair kitten, just about 6 months old. The arc reactor's gone, which is a relief because it wouldn't be able to fit in his chest. Anyways- His vitals are fine, like I said, healthy, but his brain-" Bruce sighed.

He looked at the worried faces of the pair, then back down at his papers. "He's- not Tony. Well, he is, but he doesn't remember. There's only a fraction of his mind left, maybe a 13th if my math is correct but other than that, he's a full bred feline." the man told them, watching Steve's heart sink.

"Look- I'll run some more tests, see if there's a way to reverse this, but in the meantime, I think you guys should go check on him. Just-" Bruce looked down at Steve's feet. "Be careful," he warned.

Clint and Steve nodded, taking off in the direction Natasha had gone. 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

Tony had felt a sharp pain in his tail when the blonde man stepped on it, and the pain had driven him under the shiny box. He hid there, his tail throbbing as he heard the human approach his hiding spot.

He saw the man's large head lay against the floor and stare at him, instinct telling him to hiss at his attacker, so he did. The blonde stood up, and Tony could hear as other humans approached and started meowing to him.

His fur was getting dripped on by something wet, and the smell around him hurt his nose, but there was no way he was going back out there, just so he could be attacked again. 

Then he saw a different human, the female one, lay her head against the floor. She started meowing at him, saying his name and trying to get him to come. 

She smelled nice, and Tony took a small step forward. He heard her trying to be nice, no- not trying, she was actually scared for him. He took another step, slowly padding his way towards her until he was rubbing against her hand, trying to make her not scared.

Suddenly, he felt something big wrap around him, and sunk his claws into the smooth ground beneath him, trying to stay in place. He continued to be pulled until he was in the light and against the female's chest. Her chest was warm, but Tony was still afraid he'd be hurt again, so kept up his guard.

Eventually, her heartbeat began to soothe him, his fur smoothing out as he calmed himself. He nuzzled against her, purring as she kept a soft yet firm grip on him. Tony heard her meow angrily at the other humans, and he was whisked away from the room. 

A they walked, the feline's eyes began to droop. The scare had tired him out, and his tail was throbbing so badly it felt like someone had stepped- oh wait. Tony mewed drowsily, closing his eyes as he lay in the human's arms. 

When he was woken up, Tony was laying on a soft pile of something, and he was in a room that made his nose wet more than usual, and his whiskers feel heavy. He mewed, looking around for the female human. 'Where'd she go?' he thought, looking around.

He saw her when he looked up, spying her with her hands inside of the taller surface. He tilted his head in curiosity as she turned a knob and the noise he hadn't noticed until then stopped. 

The human looked back at him, smiling when she saw that he was awake. "Oh, great. I won't have to wake you up then," she said with a smile. Tony mewed, standing up and wobbling. His tail was still throbbing, and it was painful to move. But without it, he felt clumsy.

She wrapped her hands around him, which seemed to happen a lot with these humans, and brought him close to her chest. He started purring, her skin warm and nice-smelling. Then she grabbed his bedding off the shiny circle it had been laying on and set it down on the taller surface. 

He was then set down on the same surface, this one being cold against his paws. He scampered over to the warm fluffy bed, sitting on it. Tony was about to bathe himself when the human picked him up again, moving over a clear liquid that filled the bowl inside the surface. He tilted his head, nerves spiking when he was placed inside. 

The kitten hissed and meowed, trying to escape the watery death trap. He tried climbing up and out of the weird bowl but continued to slip back down and soak himself with every attempt. 

The human only laughed, shaking her head and smiling as he tried with all of his might to escape the liquid that made his fur cold and heavy, making it heard to stand. It stuck to his body and made him shiver, and he didn't enjoy it one bit. 

Eventually, his fur became too heavy for him, and Tony slid back down into the bowl. He lay there, breathing heavily as the liquid around him pooled at his elbows. He lifted a paw and shook it, setting it back down to do the other. This only made the first one wet again, and the process was repeated many, many times. 

Again, he gave up after so many attempts, finally just giving in and sitting in the liquid. This was when the human finally calmed down and grabbed a bottle of some weird green goop. She slathered it on her hands, then reached down and started rubbing it all over Tony's body, careful of his tail. 

If he ignored the strange thing she was rubbing all over him, it was almost soothing. She stayed away from his face, thankfully, and he noticed that the green goop had changed into a white fluffy foam. 

He pawed at the substance that floated atop the liquid, it sticking to him no matter how hard he shook his paw. Finally, he slammed it into the liquid and the foam disappeared, making Tony exceedingly happy. 

The human moved him underneath what looked like a shiny garden snake with its mouth open and twisted a knob. The liquid fell from the snake's mouth and covered Tony head to tail, washing away all of the foam. Tony's curiosity got the better of him, he taking a lap at the liquid running over him.

He realized it was water, which confused him. Wasn't he supposed to drink this stuff? 

Tony mentally shrugged, allowing the water to run over him until the human twisted the knob again. She pulled another knob, and the water beneath him began to disappear. He shook off his paws and was about to lick the remaining water off of him when the female picked up the soft bed and unfolded it. 

She rubbed it all over him, moving his fur in ways it wasn't supposed to go, and shaking him as she went. Her fingers rubbed him through his towel on his belly, making him purr loudly. 

The human then took off the oversized fluffy bed and took a step back, the cue for him to shake like a maniac. Tony did so happily, settling his fur if only a little bit. He then sat down on the cold surface, proceeding to lick and smooth out his remaining fur. 

She watched him as he did this, her face going back to that of a statue. She no longer had the warm smile on her face from only moments ago and was now watching him with a predator's eye. 

And frankly, it scared him. 

Yet, the kitten continued, licking down every part of himself until his fur was a nice, smoothed out shape again. He purred happily at the task's completion, which by then someone had been knocking on the door for a few minutes.

The human ignored it, but Tony couldn't. He stared at the door, tilting his head to try and figure out if he could open it or crawl under. He heard the blonde man's voice, his meowing sounding sad and sorry.

The feline meowed loudly, wanting attention from the man more than anything. It wasn't that he didn't like the other humans, they smelled just fine and they hadn't hurt him in any way, but the blonde male human was a wonderful smell, and while he had been hurt by his foot, Tony was attached like the man was his mother. He just didn't know why. 

He continued to meow until the female got up, angrily walking over to the door and opening it. Before the lady sat the male, looking to the floor in submission. Tony mewed even louder, pawing at the man to try and get closer.

The humans instead ignored him and started meowing at each other.

★ ★ ★ ★ ★


End file.
